


King Nothing.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot written for aobas-donut-hole for my Dmmd Fic Exchange Gift. </p><p>One of their pairing request is MinSei and I hope they don't mind I wrote this in a slightly AU setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BCrepepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCrepepie/gifts).



 

“A tale of thousand nights?”

 

Sei asked with a tilt of his head.

 

His newest doctor hired by his father, Mink-sensei, nodded.

 

Being the only heir of a powerful chairman, Sei led a lonely life in his bedroom. Other than his two bodyguards who looked like a pair of shady twins, the only people Sei talked to were his doctors. But they’re more interested in fattening their wallets and Sei could see through their fake smiles plainly. Every 2-3 months his father would dismissed each doctors as Sei requested on top of how they failed to improve Sei’s health condition.

 

After a while Sei learned not to be attached to any of the doctors and he just accepted anyone including the caged bird in his room, to have someone to talk to other than his teddy bear and dolls.

 

However, it seemed that Mink-sensei was different.

 

From the beginning he was hardly eager nor enthusiastic to get on Sei’s good side. He didn’t treat Sei like a fragile glass or someone important. Mink treated him like other normal people and not worship him like Toue’s followers.

 

Mink brought him out to the mansion’s garden surrounded by real trees and birds. To have a fresh breath of air instead of four white walls of sterile surrounding. Mink would push Sei’s wheelchair as the two of them crossed the pathways and halls. Even when the maids or staff tried to refrain Mink, Toue gave his permission because he wished to see if Mink’s different approach would give a different result.

 

Soon rumors and strange stories began to spread about the doctor. Something about his colourful past and how he may not be a real doctor with a license. Considering how Mink made his own balms and concoctions from suspixious sources. Nobody trusted his expertise in traditional medicine.

 

The doctor hardly cared what others said about him and only had eyes for Sei. He may just be the first doctor who actually did his job compared to the previous, obnoxious experts in white coat. Making sure Sei eat and rest well with minimum exercise to the healthy exposure of the sun and fresh air outside. Whenever Sei's condition acted out or he fainted, Mink was the first to take action in order to stabilised him. Unlike the previous doctors who only pretend to wok when Toue was nearby to observe.

 

Sei began to change his perception about Mink. A little hope warmed up in his heart whenever Mink cme into his room. 

 

Tonight marked the first week they’ve been seeing each other, Sei soon learned that Mink never smiled not because he’s in a foul mood but because that’s how his face is. He’s also a man of logic and few words. Only speaking when necessary and doing everything only with a purpose.  Usually it’s the maids who would help Sei get ready for bed although he’s always in bed all the time. Perhaps Mink shooed the maids away when he saw Sei’s blood pressure sank and kept the bedroom to minimum silence to calm the young man.

 

“What is it about? Does the tale have a princess character in the story?” Sei asked in wonder.

 

“Yes, it’s a tale about a princess who outsmarted the evil king with her stories.”

 

Mink sat beside the bed after he offered an herbal tea to Sei. After a few sips, it actually tasted good and warm to his tummy. Even the burnt incense by the bedside table smelled nice. Sei began to feel more relaxed. This felt so much better compared to the bitter pills and painful injections. Quickly Mink-sensei was becoming Sei’s favourite person….

 

Intrigued and feeling grateful not to be alone in the white room, Sei leaned a little closer to the doctor.

 

“Can you tell me about it? I love stories about princesses.”

 

It was the beginning of an uncommon sight between the two. Every night, nurses and Toue’s staff can hear from outside Sei’s bedroom of Mink’s deep voice. Narrating the tale of the witty princess who made a contract with an evil king.

 

The tale began when a formerly proud king found out his wife betrayed him. Bitter, he soon became twisted and thought all women are traitors. He married and married ladies of his people and then executed their lives the next day after their marriage to prevent them from betraying him like his first wife.

 

That was his cruel legacy until one witty princess named Layla came forward to be his last bride.

 

“She offered herself to marry the tyrant king?” Sei asked as he hugged his teddy.

 

Mink crossed his leg, adjusted his reading glasses and looked up to the boy from his book.

 

“Yes, although her own father was very reluctant to let her go.”

 

The doctor explained to Sei that the night of their wedding, Layla entertained her husband by telling him a story. However, she didn’t finish narrating the story after the sun rised. The king was left curious as to how the tale would end and he halted the executioner by giving her another day.

 

But the next night, the young lady began another tale. Leading to another tale the next day after that. This caused her to prolonged her fate of execution as she wrapped the king’s attention around her fingers. Outsmarting him by escaping her fate.

 

It has been a month and Sei became a big fan of Mink-sensei. Every day he looked a little livelier as he listened to the doctor and his stories. A well known practise between them just like their morning walk outside the garden. Sometimes Sei is accompanied by his nanny and maid, Usui. She seldom talked and acted more like part of the room’s furniture than an actual human being.

 

Sei only has eyes for Mink as he asked in a shy tone, “what stories did Layla told the king? Do you know?”

 

It was partly curiosity but mostly because Sei loved hearing more of Mink’s deep voices. It doesn’t help that Mink’s large hand felt warm and gentle to him whenever the doctor checked his temperature or felt his pulse.

 

Mink blinked and took a moment, he closed his book and stared at Sei straight in the eyes.

 

“Then I will tell you about the tale about a warrior who rescued the earth by shooting down nine suns in the sky with his mighty arrows.”

 

Mink was a great story teller despite his monotone voice and stone face. Maybe because to Sei, he never had anyone else tell a story like the doctor.

 

Oddly enough despite Mink’s frowns, the older man easily obliged and indulged in Sei’s whims and requests. And so he narrated one tale after another.

 

About a sailor who thought he rescued a damsel tied to a boulder but turned out she’s a carnivorous siren.

 

About the poor fisherman who netted four times and found a genie in a bottle. Asking him his prefered method to die.

 

About the husband who journeyed down to Hell and rescued his late wife... and many others.

 

Every night the pale patient with dark eyes and hair would listen loyally to the 50th tale, the 70th tale, the 100th…

 

And every time Mink finished one, Sei requested another one. And then another. The tales ranged from breath taking adventures, gruesome horror, romantic tragedies, erotic fantasies and short poetries.

 

Sei never left the mansion as far as he remembered. Due to his weak health, he always longed to see the outside world. From a young age he peeked out the window of what happened in the world. But his vision was limited and what he saw were merely the trysts of maids and their lovers, the senseless hunting of animals, the depressing rainy weather of dark clouds and thick forest surrounding the mansion.

 

However, Sei’s life became colorful with the tales narrated by Mink.

 

Sei learned about the life and death of heroic heroes, of genius women and cheeky children. Of mystical creatures like the dragon and centaurs. Of genies and magical objects like the lamp and bottles.

 

All that from a doctor who seemed to have an amazing memory as equally impressive as his ambidextrous hands.

 

The stories Mink told him nightly left Sei felt a hundred and one emotions before he drifted off to sleep. Some nights he felt energized and pumped up to go out on his own adventure! Riding to the sunset with his horse alongside his comrade and carrying a magic sword. Other nights Sei felt chilled to the bones about scary monsters, beasts and creatures. What really gave him the goosebumps was the realization that the monsters aren’t the devil but... some humans.

 

Human who say the sweetest words but stabbed you from the back.

 

Humans who manipulated you to do their deeds without tainting their own hands.

 

Despicable and manipulative humans…. like his father, Toue.

 

Personally Sei favoured when Mink narrated to him tales about animals, family bonds and friendship.

 

Especially about tonight’s tale.

 

“….and the older brother pleaded to his younger brother. ‘ _ **Please help me, release me from my pain, dear brother… only you can help me… please’**_ …”

 

Mink spoke up about the tale of two brothers.

 

Unaware that his audience went pale on the bed and bowed his head low. He hugged his knees to his chest and shivered a bit.

 

“The younger brother shook his head. He didn’t want to escape on his own from the crumbling tower of Babylon. He pleaded back if he could carry his long lost brother on his back as they escape together. But it was not possible…”

 

Sei bit his lower lip as his fingers shivered, gripping them tight until his knuckles turned white.

 

“With a broken heart the younger brother survived by escaping the ruins on his own. He received a map from the older sibling on how to escape from the underground cell. After the tower collapsed, he lived the rest of his life---  hm? What is it?”

 

Mink noticed his patient acted strange and immediately his doctor mode activated as he stood up and quickly assessed Sei’s condition. Gently he helped Sei to untangle and lied back on the bed. His eyes watered, his cheeks a little flushed, his pale skin slightly damp from sweat. His heart beat in an irregular rhythm on top of the soft sobbing sound coming from Sei’s dry lips.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

Mink asked when he realized what actually happened to Sei, partly relieved that the youth was merely swept away by the tragic tale and not because his condition acted up.

 

“Doctor…”, Sei’s lower lip trembled, “that was such a sad tale…”

 

Sei teared up some more which really surprised him because he’s used to masking his own emotions. He taught himself to be an expressionless doll, not to question or disobey his father and simply be his obedient heir. But stories involving self-sacrifice for the sake of family really touched him to his weakly beating heart.

 

Plus he has always wanted a little brother to play and love.

 

For once Mink showed concern on his usually stern face.

 

He gently cupped Sei’s cheeks after brushing away those dark strands of hair.

 

“Perhaps, but I believed it was also a tale with a happy ending.”

 

Sei blinked in confusion. Both because Mink touched him gently and not because of medical examination. Like a purring feline, Sei rubbed his cheeks against Mink’s large palm, hungry for more contact. For more warmth and the enticing scent of cinnamon...

 

“H-how so?”

 

The doctor was quiet then explained, “death is not the end. Death is merely a transition; our body will die but our souls will go to the Gods. That’s what I believed in.”

 

Sei widened his eyes in surprise, Mink rarely share personal matters about himself. Much less be close to him like this on the bed. Usually the doctor kept his distance…

 

“I believed the older brother passed away in happiness. He’s happy that his younger brother released him from his years of imprisonment and torture as a slave. Even when the other has passed on, their memories live on in their hearts.”

 

Mink rested his right palm onto his left chest, like a prayer.

 

Sometimes during nights when Mink thought Sei was asleep, Sei saw Mink would look out the window to the night sky and watched the moon. Praying like this silently with that lonely look in his eyes…

 

“Really, doctor? The brother felt happy?”

 

“Yes, I believed so.”

 

“Do you think…. I too will have my happy ending as well?”

 

Mink blinked at Sei’s question. He should be used to Sei’s unexpected and sometimes child like questions by now.

 

“That is up to you to decide. It is your life. Unless you’re someone who needs other people to decide it for you.”

 

Mink’s tone may sound a little harsh but it resonated with the truth.

 

As if sensing he has spoken too much, the doctor pulled back and retreated. He stood up and reached for the door.

 

“Mink-sensei… where are you going?”

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

Mink’s eyes turned back into those cold stare again, wiping away any trace of warm emotions he’s been displaying to his precious patient the past week.

 

“I don’t need you to be anymore agitated than you already are. I’ll call for your handmaid.”

 

“N-no! I’m fine, really. You don’t need to call for Usui. Plus…. you haven’t finish the story… You always tell me two stories per night… I want to hear one more tale…”, Sei said in a small voice.

 

“No more of that foolishness.”, Mink tried to sound snappy but it came out half hearted and his face marked with regret immediately.

 

The next second the doctor close the door behind him and Sei was left alone and cold in the bedroom.

 

“Mink-sensei….”

 

Feeling sad, Sei gasped softly when he saw a fallen pink feather on his bedsheets. He immediately recognized it as part of Mink’s hair decoration. The one he used to wear on one of his hair braid. Picking up the object gently, Sei brought it to his lips as his eyes turned a dark shade.

 

“My fate is up to me to decide….? I choose my own path…. I decide for my own future…”

 

He whispered to himself, his vision only about a certain doctor.

 

“Mink….”

 

*******

 

The next morning, Toue heard a knock from his office door and without looking up from his documents, he answered.

 

“Come in.”

 

Imagine the chairman’s surprise when he saw his adopted son came inside the room.

 

“Sei?”

 

“Father, I have a request.”

 

Not beating around the bush, the son went straight to the topic.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I want Mink-sensei as my permanent doctor. I don’t want any other doctors to care for me, only him.”

 

Toue blinked then he looked amused as he sat back, “oh?”

 

“I know you gave my previous doctors a trial period. If within three months they failed to make me better, you’ll annul the contract and refused to give them the loan money. I have decided I want Mink-sensei to be my one and only doctor. Do not fire him, father. Let him stay here with me.”

 

Toue continued on to smile, “hmm… it’s rare for you to voice your opinion. Much less see me personally about what you wanted. Why didn’t you asked Usui to relay the message?”

 

“Because Mink-sensei is a very important person to me.”

 

 _And he’s mine_ , Sei added as an afterthought possessively.

 

Surprised that he would expressed such desires when before this he merely lived like an empty doll.

 

Mink raised such human feelings from him.

 

Desire, curiosity, interest, affection…

 

Last night when the doctor worriedly touched his cheek... that must have meant something, right?

 

“….Very well I will fulfill your wish. After all this Platinum Jail is where all wishes come true.” Toue chuckled at his words.

 

*******

 

Later that day, Sei didn’t go to bed but instead to the rooftop of the mansion.

 

He saw the broad back of a man overlooking the evening setting sun. The dying ambers of the sun’s rays illuminated the man’s face as he turned to look over his shoulder at the youth. This time the adult male didn’t wear his white coat but instead a dark coat, brown flannel shirt and pants.

 

“….why did you came here?”

 

Mink asked Sei as the youth approached him.

 

“…I wanted to see you.”

 

“About my resignation letter? Your father refused to accept it and gave it back to me.”

 

“Yes… because I don’t want you to leave.”

 

Sei was so close now that he can almost stretch out to hug him bodily from the back.

 

Mink remained neutral as he replied, “you are a fool.”

 

Sei smiled despite Mink’s words.

 

“Hey…. Remember when you told me the story about Layla? How she lived another day with her stories to the king?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I think there’s another reason why she did that. Why she volunteered to be the king’s bride… she could just escape instead of going through the trouble of narrating over a thousand tales to the bitter and heart broken king…. The princess had another agenda behind her actions…”

 

“…….”

 

“You may think I’m being foolish and perhaps I really am. Because I believed… that the princess actually fell in love with the king. She spoke these tales to him, not to prolong another day of her execution but because one more day, just one more day she wants to be by his side…”

 

Mink widened his eyes when he felt a pair of slender arms wrapped around his stomach from behind.

 

“She wanted to be with him. She taught him with her stories there are many types of people out there in the world. That not all women are evil seductress. But women are also capable of hurting. Women are human too who can love and destroy. In her tales she taught him… How each heroes and heroines overcome their struggles with love, courage and wit. How some reached their happy ending with optimism while others sacrificed themselves for the happiness of their love ones…”

 

“….then both you and the princess are foolish. What good would she gain once she ran out of tales to narrate to the king? He’ll cut her life short like how he finished the innocent virgins before her. He’s a man who deserved no pity nor sympathy of another person. Because he’s a heartless man with blood stained hands…”

 

Someone like him doesn’t deserve a second chance in life. Even if he expressed regret over his past actions… or he became a changed man with different goals in life… it was too late. He cannot be forgiven.

 

The king was just like Mink.

 

A man undeserving of forgiveness…

 

King Nothing.

 

With a heart as hard a gold.

 

Sei hugged him tighter with a small smile like an angel of death, “it’s fine…. Even if her time with him was short… during that period she’s happy to be the center of his attention. That he listened to her, looked at her, acknowledged her existence… That she was alive in his eyes… that there was a beautiful and sharp witted princess named Layla who truly loved him...”

 

“…….even if her affections was a twisted kind of love?”

 

“Yes…”

 

A kind of love bordering on obsession…

 

Desire, possessiveness and self destructive…

 

“Is this what you want from me? To make me stay here? You gave me a new life, a new journey path of life. Will you refuse to let me go until my second death?”

 

Sei slowly turned Mink around then wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck.

 

“Yes…. You’re mine…”

 

He said in a husky voice, his eyes causing Mink to feel weak in the knees. As if there’s some sort of power in those dark gaze…

 

Slowly Sei pulled Mink down until their lips are inches apart, “and I’m yours… Mink-sensei…  this princess found his happiness in your hands… we’ll never be apart ever again… ever…”

 

Not knowing how else he could reply to that, Mink in a defeated sigh and bowed his head. Where the sacred soul resided.

 

If this was a nightmare he can never wake up to, then so be it.

 

He gave up.

 

Toue shot down all his family members. Mink lost everything, his people, his history, his identity. Forced to choose an empty life as a doctor to his son... and now another life where a willful princess decided to keep him...

 

Mink gave up... he’ll obey and be Sei's. Gave Sei his soul to be chained up in bonds to that steel chair… locked in the steel prison cell..

 

Today’s event was just one more tale added up to his previous chapters of stories from his life, a thousand stories of his life.

 

It left him wondering, who was the pitiful character? Layla or the King? Some may say it's Layla because of her foolish love... but isn't the king more pitiful? For his mistakes and decisions unknowingly caused him to end up as the princess's source of twisted... obsession.

 

Where even death would not part the husband and wife....

 

Forever.

\------

 

\-----------------

 

\---------------------------------

 

END?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot I wrote of Mink with another character other than Aoba, it was quite a challenge for me. I'm happy if you've reached this far to read the story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
